ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Stackhouse
Jason Stackhouse is a fictional character from the The Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse series by author Charlaine Harris. He is Sookie Stackhouse's biological brother. He is first introduced in Harris' first novel, Dead Until Dark. He is the road crew supervisor for Bon Temps. In the first book, Jason is suspected of killing a series of girls in Bon Temps. Sookie takes it upon herself to figure out who the real murderer is, which she does in a climactic scene near the end of the book. As the series progresses, Jason starts dating a werepanther named Crystal Norris, who is from Hotshot, a community of werepanthers near Bon Temps. Jason is kidnapped by a jealous panther who turns him into a werepanther. Sookie and Sam Merlotte eventually rescue him. Jason is shown to greatly enjoy hunting with the panthers; but they don't fully accept him because he was bitten, not born. Relationships Crystal gets pregnant with Jason's baby, but she miscarries. When she gets pregnant again, Jason happily marries her in a wedding in Hotshot. Sookie claims that Jason loves Crystal, but Crystal isn't sure that she loves Jason. Crystal eventually is revealed to have had an affair and must be punished in a werepanther ceremony. Her uncle, Calvin Norris, takes her punishment because she is pregnant. In the ceremony, Sookie must break Calvin's fingers with a brick. After that, Crystal moves back to Hotshot and Jason is shown to be dating other women. Jason has been friends with Hoyt Fortenberry since they were children. Since Jason became a werepanther, their relationship has been strained; and it appears to end when Jason marries Crystal. Television portrayal In True Blood, an HBO series based on the books, this character is played by actor Ryan Kwanten. In the series, Jason is introduced as Sookie's brother and a well-known ladies man in Bon Temps. Things start turning upside down for him when every woman that he gets involved with ends up getting murdered, including his loving Grandmother, Adele Hale "Gran" Stackhouse. The first victim was Maudette Pickens, a local married woman who during casual sex with Jason finds out that she agreed to have sexual relationship with a vampire for one thousand dollars. Maudette isn't ashamed of the fact but Jason is skeptical about it. She also reveals that she videotaped the encounter. With this as a motive, Jason starts to have rough sex with Maudette with his hands around her neck. He later realizes that she wasn't responding and assumed that he killed her. Frightened and scared, Jason packs up his things and runs out the house. Later it is discovered that Maudette was found dead in her home. The whole town assumes it's a vampire since it was a known fact that Maudette messed around with Vampires. Jason gets picked up by Detective Andy Bellefleur at his job and gets interrogated. There it is discovered that Maudette had videotaped the encounter with Jason but was alive after the sex. It shows her referring to him as an idiot and turning off the video camera. With that Jason pleads his innocence and says he wasn't smart enough to commit a murder. Still suspicious, the detectives let him go. Jason then moves on to his past girlfriend Dawn Green (Lynn Collins). It is assumed that they had a past relationship but Jason found a way to mess it up. Wanting to give him another chance Dawn gets involved with Jason once again. During sex, Jason finds vampire tooth marks on her chest. She admits to hanging around the vampire club some nights and hooking up with vampires. During sex Jason loses his erection and Dawn ridicules him. She kicks him out shooting at him and tells him not to return. Coincidentally, Dawn's neighbor happens to hear the whole commotion. A couple of hours later, Dawn turns up dead. In the ending of season one, Jason falls in love with Amy (Lizzy Caplan), a hippie V-juice addict who ends up getting murdered by Drew Marshall (also known as Rene Lenier). At the beginning of the second season, Jason joins the Fellowship of the Sun church because he believes that God is trying to show him that his life means something. Jason is inducted in the FotS's leadership program. Being the favorite of the Newlin couple, he lives with them and starts building a romantic relationship with the reverend's neglected wife, Sarah Newlin. Category:The Southern Vampire Mysteries characters Category:Characters in fantasy novel series of the 21st century Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional characters from Louisiana Category:Fictional English-Americans Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2002 introductions